warriors of the golden fury
by doomdwarf
Summary: This story was purely written for my amusement. the only massive difference is that near mistral there is the kingdom of Rhun from lord of the rings. WARNING: characters will die, but mainly OC's
1. Chapter 1

Warriors of the golden fury:

A RWBY fan fiction with a bit of LOTR lore thrown in.

Ruby laid on her bed roll gazing into one of her journals, occasionally grabbing a pen and jotting something down in it. Her first day at beacon had been, well, eventful to say the least. The white dressed girl (later revealed to her as Weiss schnee) had been VERY angry that she had tripped over her luggage, and then she exploded and was saved from an argument by a girl dressed in black. Ruby had then met jaune and followed to the auditorium and then to the ball room, were she now lay, writing down the day's events. There was something about Weiss that made ruby's body heat up… ruby shock her head, Weiss was way above her, but… ruby's cheeks turned a deep crimson, causing her to violently shake her head. Yang strolled over to her sister, her hand darting in and grabbing her younger sister's dairy causing ruby to cry out and lung for her, but yang simply spun on her heel, flipping the book to the latest page with writing in. yang read it and was about to speak but her eyes were drawn to one line in the red book.

"Weiss schnee seems to be angry all the time but her mean stance is hiding something….something that makes me want to hold her close and tell her it will be alright"

Yang looked up, her eyes locking with her sisters and she smiled, her amethyst eyes glinting in the candle light.

"Soooooooo, when you going to tell her?" yang asked, passing the book back to ruby who snatched it from her and held it tight to her chest.

"Tell who what?" ruby asked, raising one eye brow, yang just shook her head and left

"Nothing" there was some chaos to make

Two days later:

Team rwby were in peater ports class when a rapid knock at the door interrupted peater's story. He walked over, reaching out with one large arm and opened it, ooblecks form rushed past him, into the middle of the room.

"students, I have an announcement to make, as of this moment forth, the kingdom of vale recognisees the kingdom of rhun as a world power and as such a small group of rhun students have come here to learn our ways and customs" he waved to the door and a group of five people walked in, clad head to toe in a thick golden plate, one of witch (the leader) had no helmet except for a mask that covered the top half of her face and a tiara that had a burning gem of burn dust set in its centre.

"These will be our new students and I want you to treat them as such" with that he turned to peater "may I speak with you outside peater" oobleck asked, peater just nodded and followed him out.

Cardin mad some form of smart comment that ruby didn't hear but the leader of this golden group did. She turned towards one of the others and whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh , then turning back towards Cardin.

"tell me mr Winchester, would you like to repeat that, a little louder so that we can all hear it?" the leader asked, her burning red eyes fixing on him and her red hair flowing from behind her. Cardin smiled at her

"How do you know my name sweet heart" he asked, grinning all the while. When he called her sweet heart she cringed

"My names neema, and I know all of your names" neema slowly went through and named all of the people in the class, but when she got to ruby she said nothing, just looked at her. "I'm afraid I don't know your name dearie, care to let me know?" she raised an eye brow, causing ruby to gulp.

"my names ruby, ruby rose" ruby replied, then, looking at the others in gold "who are the rest of you?" neema replied to her question.

"the one with the staff is wraithion, the one with the sword is khamul" she turned to the Faunus in her group and pointed " these two twins are shara and khalla" all four of them bowed at once, then walked over to a spare row of seats in the front and sat down. This was shaping up to be a very interesting year.

Weeks later:

Weiss launched herself back, just in time to dodge a stream of fire from the tip of neema's spear; neema's increscent laughing was not helping Weiss concentrate.

"Come now schnee, surely all of your fathers blood money should have brought you a decent trainer" neema cried over the sound of the others fighting "or are you just incompetent?"

Weiss cried out and charged her swiping her rapier along her cheek, causing a red line to form there, neema retorted by smashing the golden counter weight of her spear into Weiss's chest, sending her flying. slowly and cockily, neema sauntered over to the crumpled form of Weiss, she kneeled down and whispered a few words to her then, with one leg pushed her out of the ring, getting a ring out. The rest of her team however, were not so lucky. Blake had pushed wraithion to the edge of the ring and almost pushed him out, yang and ruby were switching bweteen khalla and khamul, blocking blows and landing them.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to the last member that they had to defeat, having crushed the others. Ruby's silver eyes scanned the ring for Weiss and she started to panic when she could not find her. Neema smiled at her, showing four predominant canines.

"What's wrong Ruby, looking for someone?" she chuckled "I'm afraid that she was…well, how to put this? Pathetic" Ruby's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"What did you say?" Ruby asked, her grip on Crescent Rose tightening slightly.

"Weiss Schnee was PATHETIC." Neema retorted, cocking her head to one side. She opened her arms wide and glared at Ruby, her smile vanishing. "Maybe you shall prove to be worth my time." Neema dropped her spear to the ground and it echoed in a way that was not of their world.

Yang's head whipped around the room, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing but, it was getting slowly darker. Ruby lost it at this point crying out in rage, she charged Neema bringing Crescent Rose up to strike. Neema's malevolent smile returned at this and she merely giggled at Ruby's charge, causing Ruby's common sense to return to her.

Why was she just standing there?

And who was messing with the lights?

Ruby turned to regroup with the rest of her team but all she saw was darkness. She could see no one, not in the stands or in the ring. As if a dense fog had settled. Yang ran towards the wall of darkness just to be thrown several meters in the air and then come crashing back down upon Blake. Yang stood up and was about to charge again but, was stopped by Blake's hand holding her arm. She turned to face Blake and saw that she was just shaking her head; Yang sighed and sat glaring towards the mist. Through her mind raced many thoughts, most of them grim.

"Whatever gods there are," Yang muttered to herself. "If she is hurt I'll have your heads!"

Ruby brought her scythe up just in time to block a strike from the dark walls, an un-earthly laughter echoed around her prison and every time that Neema spoke it was as if two people spoke rather than just her own, the underlying voice was malevolent and hateful.

"Come now little rose, you can do better that that" Neema's form walked towards Ruby from the darkness, her eyes glowing an ethereal red, standing out against the black background.

Ruby looked into her eyes and saw flickers of movement, images of some form.

What were they?

Ruby stood her ground as Neema's ghost walked towards her, her spear in her hands and ready to strike. Plans and strategies raced in and out of Ruby's mind, what would she not expect? Ruby's face split into a wide grin as she figured out what her opponent would not expect. She realised that all she needed was Complete and utter dismissal. Ruby lowered Crescent Rose and stood calmly, ignoring the advancing spectre. Neema's figure stopped and evaluated what Ruby was doing. Mistaking it for weakness it charged, raising its spear high. Ruby fired the sniper rifle part of her weapon, rocketing her into the sky, and then spinning in mid-air she brought the scythe's blade down on the spectre. Its body lowly loosed its form and the darkness trapping her with it. When the darkness had completely faded Ruby watched Neema's body drop, a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. Neema slowly pushed herself up and smiled at Ruby, not the evil smile that she had but, a friendly welcoming one. Ruby was tackled to the ground when Yang launched herself at her sister. Yang was launching praise at her but; all she cared about was what happened to Weiss. As if reading her mind Neema answered her unspoken question.

"The heiress is fine, she was easier to lure into an attack than you were, but after seeing how…..fond you are of the Schnee, it was a simple matter." Neema grinned at Ruby. "To the victor goes the spoils," and with that she tossed her spear at Ruby. It landed at Ruby's feet with a slight clatter. It was beautiful, wrought out of gold and an emerald, with a large crystal of ice dust as its counter weight, it was captivating. Ruby just stared at it for a while before turning to see Neema walking away from her.

"Wait, you're just giving this to me?" Ruby asked, still star struck by it.

"I was planning to" Neema replied, waving behind her. "And besides, spears aren't my thing. I prefer two scimitars," and with that she left. Weiss came up behind Ruby, kneeling to be eye level with the younger girl.

"That is a kingly gift, don't lose it" Weiss said, standing up and gathering her things. Ruby looked back at it. Maybe….

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby shouted after the white haired girl, causing her to turn towards Ruby "do you….you know….want it?" Ruby's cheeks were rapidly turning crimson; Weiss simply raised an eye brow.

"But you won it fair and square. Why would you give it to me?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes on Ruby.

"Because…..you know…you might like it more?" Ruby's reply came out as more of a question than an answer. Weiss continued to examine Ruby's face for any information, but getting none she bowed.

"I would happily accept it Ruby Rose" Weiss said, causing Ruby's features to light up.

Ruby passed the ornate spear to Weiss who caught it, and then Ruby skipped out of the arena. Weiss turned to Yang, feeling that she had missed something and asked her why Ruby was acting like that but Yang just grinned and winked at her before walking away with the rest of the team.

"What was that about?" Weiss thought, and then it hit her.

Yang's subtle hints were very subtle to her it seems. Ruby had been over the last couple of weeks been getting more and more friendly to her, to the point where Weiss had even told Ruby some of her most guarded secrets but, it seemed to her that Ruby wanted to be a little more than friends. Weiss's cheeks turned a deep red at the prospect. This would take some serious thinking. Ruby looked at Yang nervously, hopping from one foot to the other.

"You think she understood" Ruby asked, slightly impatient with her sister, Yang grinned at her.

"Oh, she definitely got it." Yang said before walking back towards their room.

"Oh, ok, good, I think" Ruby stuttered but upon hearing the click of Weiss's heels on the wooden floor she bolted down the hallway.

Talking to Weiss would take a lot of thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fallen from grace

Four weeks later.

Neema had left with her chosen eight to the emerald forest whilst the festival tournament had started saying that she will arrive when it is her time to fight. With her she had taken wraithion, khamul, shara, khalla and four others but she had not told them why, only that great power awaits. They had arrived at an ancient temple deep in the forest after about 7 hours of fighting of grimm and other undesirable things, all the while Neema had been silent until they reached the entrance.

"Here we are, inside this place holds our salvation!" she said her face splitting into a grin

Wraithion gazed upon the structure his face turning into one of concern.

"Neema are you sure, this place literally glows with foul energy" he said turning to her, but she ignored him.

"Everyone, were going in, so someone get a light out!" Neema bellowed as she started to walk into the catacombs. Khalla came up to wraithion and looked at him worriedly

"What's up blindy?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood. His empty eyes regarded her with suspicion before answering.

"This entire place feels wrong, as if the dead still wandered its halls" he replied before following Neema down. Khalla shuddered at the thought but followed him down along with the others.

God knows how long they wandered down in those ancient and forgotten halls, all the while something was scratching at the back of wraithion's mind. He felt as if some dark hold had befallen Neema, one witch she willingly gave into and that worried him. The party turned another dark corner and beheld a very well lit room in witch sat nine pedestals, on each sat an ornate ring. Out of the corner of khalla's eye she thought she saw black clad figures standing over the pedestals. Neema's face broke into a wide smile upon entering the room.

"here my dear friends is the salvation of all we hold dear! Come, don't not be afraid, take a ring as your own!" she said and all but wraithion instantly complied. He turned to look at the party and through his semblance saw a black robed figure appear behind them as they placed the rings on. Neema held out a ring towards him and he saw a white robed figure appear behind him, its robes covering it's face.

"we make sacrifices so overs don't have to" Neema said to him as he took the ring and placed it on his index finger. Almost instantly his head was filled with a malevolent female voice and the white figure behind his started to turn black. The voice laughed and just said "your mine know foreseer" his eyes widened as realisation struck. The black figures, the voice and the rings. They had unwittingly fallen into the same trap as the first nine kings of Rhun, fallen into the clutches of the first grimm. The only person who seemed not to care was khamul, his face had split into a wide grin were as everyone else were looking sorrowful. His ring glowed brighter that the others.


End file.
